


By The Sea

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fiction, Love, Monster - Freeform, Monster Lover, Monsters, Ocean, Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Romance, Sea, Self Insert, Selkie - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Water, Water Monster, monster love, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: Requested:Male selkie x f!reader





	By The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Requested:  
Male selkie x f!reader

The fur cloak drapes across the back of the bench as if it belongs there.

But the handsome man that stands in the middle of the dock does not.

He is not your husband.

But when did that matter when your husband was a scoundrel?

The handsome man’s mouth is hot against your skin. His long, light-colored curls tickle as he travels your body. It seems he knows you already too well.

You met in a bar. It was in a quick and ever-fleeting glance that the two of you saw each other. What would it hurt? This was a seaside town and you may never see that man again.

But he had a devilish grin that sent shivers down your spine. You felt like you’d never get away from that smile. You’d be addicted the rest of your life.

Your tongues entwined and you didn’t want to let go. The roar of the ocean as it flipped and flopped was soft compared to your heart which was raging war inside your rib cage.

The story grandmothers passed to children was barely a memory but it came rushing forward as the two of you pulled away just enough for a saliva string to drip down his chin.

If you aren’t happy, a male selkie will sense it. He will come from the ocean and find you. He will ravish you, steal your heart, and you’ll never be the same. It is dangerous to be an unsatisfied woman near the ocean. You’ll be addicted.

“What’s your name?” You begged for the answer as he yanked the front of your dress down and the bottom up.

“Mognor. So, make you scream it loud so the Gods can hear, hmm?” An accent dripped from his words before his tongue slid down between your breasts.

You gasped and arched your back slightly. Your head moved back and you could see the soft fur of his cloak in your vision. But it blurred as his mouth wrapped around a nipple. Your fingers found their way into his hair.

He started to leave marks as he traveled. You were a quivering mess by the time he reached between your length. Two fingers slid past the cloth of your underwear and to your core without much hindrance. Mognor was quick and talented with his work. His fingers spread and rubbed your sensitive inner walls in all the right ways. An orgasm tightened in your stomach. Little quakes shook your body until he had you spasming around his fingers.

He worked you through an orgasm twice before his fingers left your heat. You collapsed against the bench with your eyes closed. The ocean continued to fill the silence. The world was peaceful.

You felt him manhandling you until you were in the right position. You couldn’t help him in any way from the fact your body refused to listen. You were so at ease after your pleasure.

The ocean seemed to grow louder with life. The wind was even picking up. A cold breeze skittered across your skin but the goosebumps were not from that.

You heard the rustling of plastic before finally opening your eyes. You glanced down to see his covered cock slowly sink into your body. Little noises escaped your throat as he tested your reaction. He was gentle as first. His hips were slow and precise. He searched for the exact spots that made your body tingle. He was so soft and tender. You pulled him closer to you for a hungry kiss.

The two of you just seemed to melt together. It felt so natural, so second nature. Your bodies just seemed to know what the other needed. It didn’t even matter that you were doing this in the full view of anyone who may be looking this way.

Mognor’s kiss had you melting. His tongue was intwining with yours. There was dizziness in your head even. When the two of you pulled away, he could help but get a little erratic with his thrusts. You were clinging to him as if it was your first time all over again. You were trembling in his arms as he shifted his weight to pull you up off the bench. He was pounding up into you. You were frantic to feel his body against yours. You ripped open the button up he had on to feel his chest, the soft little curls a welcome sight to your eyes. You kissed down his jaw and to his neck. He was thrusting up into you now.

You could tell he was trying to concentrate. Mognor’s movement would be wild and quick until he seemed to pull himself together pace himself. You slid a hand between two of you and started to rub your clit. Without you to distract him, he started to focus on your pleasure. The two of you were louder than the ocean waves. He was pounding into you with a single focus as he held onto you. His finger would leave bruises.

You shook hard as a fierce orgasm overtook you. He held you through the whole thing, taking pleasure in the way your walls squeezed him. He started with slow movements taking into consideration how spent you were. His breath was against your ear as he whispered sweet things to you. You knew the moment that he was close to finishing was near. His movements were quick. You were clinging to him tightly until he stopped. His chest was rising and falling against you. The two of you sink into the bench. It was quiet for a small time.

“Will I see you again?” You asked, eyes closed as your head was against his shoulder.

“If you live close, yes.”

“Often?”

“Maybe not. I belong to something that keeps me away a lot.” He murmured.

You opened your eyes to look at the ocean as it seemed to calm down. “Whatever will be fine with me, I suppose.”


End file.
